<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fault by Helloloveyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480447">Fault</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloloveyes/pseuds/Helloloveyes'>Helloloveyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloloveyes/pseuds/Helloloveyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dear stranger walking down the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I'm sorry. Do I seem rude to you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should I answer with a shy smile, pink cheeks and a wave?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I'm so very sorry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You see, when I was a kid my parents taught me not yo talk to strangers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be careful of older men that could hurt me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So you see, it's not easy to fight that me, as a women, I am the weaker sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Specially when i'm walking back home alone and you come at me and call me names.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey princess, hello gorgeous, smile to me doll.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course you are just being friendly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know. I shouldn't speed up my walk. Even when you start following me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How rude of me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course I should be grateful, you think I'm pretty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all you just wanted to say hi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I acted as such a bitch, as if you were being aggressive or harassing me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a jerk women can be, am I right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all I'm well dressed. I have loose jeans and a warm jacket. I have zero makeup and a pony tale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How can I be afraid? I'm not asking to be rape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I'm not wearing provocative clothes like tight jeans or sleeveless shirts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I just wanna go home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And here you are. Scorting me without even asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How thoughtful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And here you are getting uncomfortably close, whispering lew words into my ear while all I can think of is please stop. Please no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What did I do wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why is this happening?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And after you finally stop, because a large group of people passed by I ran, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tell my friends what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they all agree on one thing:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That happens when you are alone. For being a women. For tempting faith.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one says is your fault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So no, stranger. I can't blame you either.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>